


Real and Romantic

by PaulaMcG



Series: Dances with Cho [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Asexual Character, F/F, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaMcG/pseuds/PaulaMcG
Summary: Cho's always enjoyed flying and exploring nature, and now Luna's planned more.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Luna Lovegood
Series: Dances with Cho [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106933
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Plans - Scarves - Letters - Jan-Feb 2021





	Real and Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing was written at the last moment on the basis of all the January/February prompts - _plans, scarves and letters_ \- and I hope it's not even too mini for the mini fest.

Having Apparated to the edge of the frozen tarn, Luna breathes in the scarlet of the sunset clouds. Cho's always enjoyed flying and exploring nature, and now Luna's planned more so as to turn this into an ever more real and romantic date.

Someone else might worry. But Luna believes it's alright that earlier she barely had time to blurt out she's bisexual, before their first meeting after her long field trip was interrupted by an owl. Cho rested her head on Luna's chest, returning her cautious tender gestures, and it hardly matters that not everything was explained and that the letter made Cho rush to see Roger – as his loyal best friend, a faghag. Luna's understood for years that Cho doesn't want sex with anyone, but today it's obvious that this love is mutual, also thanks to how...

Arriving, Cho's drawn a shuddering breath, and now that their eyes meet, she both smiles and bites her lip. The bronze stripes in the Ravenclaw scarf Luna's knitted for her pulsate, confirming the warmth of Cho's feelings. 

There'll be joyful dancing in the room Luna's booked in a cosy inn. What they can share is enough, and they'll be happy together.


End file.
